Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI
wearing the Mk VI.]] The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI was the sixth of seven versions of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. The suit was issued to the few surviving SPARTAN-II commandos in October 2552, replacing the older Mark V variant. Introduction Late into the war, as work on the MJOLNIR Mark V was being completed, a top-secret parallel development lab in Hiroshima, Japan, began to work on their own prototype of Project MJOLNIR; this would later become known as MJOLNIR: BLACK, a standalone "skunkworks" prototype of the Mark VI MJOLNIR armor. Using data from the existing and in-development versions of the MJOLNIR armor, the Hiroshima team was able to produce a suit with many technical advancements not yet available to the standard MJOLNIR system. After extensive testing of prototype models in combat against the Covenant, the BLACK prototype was eventually inducted into the MJOLNIR line of combat exoskeletons and officially designated as the sixth version.Halo Encyclopedia page 89 It was approved for use after the loss of Reach and equipped to the surviving SPARTAN-IIs from Reach after their arrival on Earth. The MJOLNIR Mark VI is capable of taking full advantage of the physical capabilities of a SPARTAN-II. The suit is constructed in overlapping layers. It is a sealed system, capable of extra-vehicular activity and operations in toxic atmosphere. It is hardened against electromagnetic pulses and radiation, and has filters that are completely effective at removing toxins and bacteria from local atmosphere. The armor's shell is composed of a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength and has been augmented with a refractive coating capable of dispersing a limited number of impacts from Covenant energy weapons. The suit contains a gel-filled layer underneath a thick black armored bodysuit. The gel layer regulates temperature and can reactively change its density. The inner skinsuit is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environment control computer and the occupant's UNSC-issue Neural Interface. An upgrade to the standard Neural Interface is issued to all high-ranking officers; another modified version of the neural lace is issued to all SPARTAN-IIs in the UNSC. This network translates electrochemical signals to digital code and routes them through an interface connection at the rear of the skull. Through this interface, the user's thoughts command the armor's movement and use of weapons, and input from the onboard sensors comes directly to the user's mind. The synthesis of machine and mind is so fast that it is almost impossible to chart reaction time. Each suit of MJOLNIR Mark VI armor contains a crystalline layer. Woven by molecular tools into a superdense optical computer memory, this revolutionary crystalline layer forms a network, capable of supporting the kinds of Artificial intelligence usually reserved for starships, a piggyback system. At the same time it is amorphous, yet amplifies force, doubling lifting capability and increasing reaction time by a factor of five.Halo PC Strategy Guide, page 5 Unfortunately, the system is so reactive that normal human beings cannot use the suit without injuring themselves.Halo: The Fall of Reach Chapter 13, page 115 Only humans who have carbide ceramic ossification, a skeletal augmentation, such as a SPARTAN-II, can safely wear the suit. The Mark VI generation largely solved problems with the previous versions of MJOLNIR armor. It had an improved energy shielding system, powered by a smaller fusion pack on the wearer's back. This shield system is much stronger and charges more quickly than the Mark V's. The suit also has denser yet less bulky armor plating. These streamlined plates have fewer grapple points than the Mark V so that an enemy has fewer advantages in close combat.Halo Encyclopedia page 90 The biggest change, however, was the inclusion of automatic biofoam injectors. With the introduction of the Mark VI, these biofoam injectors have become an integral part of a SPARTAN's ability to function in battle. As a medical gel, it is used to fill and seal wounds automatically, although this process causes extreme pain. However while Biofoam allows a soldier to continue to perform his job without bleeding out, biofoam is only a temporary means of saving a person's life and medical attention must be received soon after before a person suffers more life threatening issues. In addition, the Mark VI's liquid crystal and hydrostatic gel layers received significant improvements over the previous version. The liquid crystal layer increases the strength of the armor by a factor of five in addition to amplifying the users reaction time by the same factor. The hydrostatic layer features a lock-down device, which protects the muscles and joints of its Spartan wearer from heavy-impact injuries.Halo Encyclopedia page 91 In addition to major component upgrades the Mark VI introduce a number of smaller technical improvements to components, these included recoil-compensating actuators which handle weapon feedback, as a SPARTAN is firing a weapon in combat these actuators handle a weapons recoil reducing it without affecting the performance of the Spartan user. The Mark VI also possesses an improved computer system which continuously monitors weapons, biological functions, and motion through intelligent motion-sensing radar. The sixth and final stage in the MJOLNIR evolution, created in Hiroshima Japan, and manufactured in Seongnam, United Korea, the MJOLNIR Mark VI battlesuit weighs half a ton, or 1000 Lbs and when in use, is a fully neural-linked system. With an on board Artificial intelligence using the human mind for parallel processing, the SPARTAN-II/MJOLNIR combination is the most devastating intelligence tool ever created. Armor Variants In addition to the standard version of MJOLNIR armor, many variants have been designed for different mission requirements and situations. These variants are the pinnacle of MJOLNIR evolution from design and function gathered from data, feedback, incidents and general design improvements gather throughout the Human-Covenant War. MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Black Skunkworks prototype and basis for the future Mark VI armor exclusively used by members of Team Black.Frank O'Connor: [[Halopedia:News/21 May 2009/Fred Van Lente and Spartan Black|'Halopedia:News': 21 May 2009/Fred Van Lente and Spartan Black]]Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Blunt Instruments Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C A Variant of the Mark VI armor, C Variant is designed specifically for close combat by making joints more mobile and including additional attachments for additional close quarters equipment. Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V Almost exactly the same as the regular Mark VI, the V Variant is designed specifically for extra-vehicular combat. It has more rounded features and improved armor plating that self-seals, securing its user from almost any punctures created by small shrapnel. Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant Another Variant of the Mark VI, this armor is designed for situations involving explosive material, for example defusing bombs or removing land mines. The modifications to the armor are designed to limit damage to the wearer in a blast: The shape of the helmet better channels pressure waves, and the shoulders and chest plates have fewer grabbing edges. Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant The Scout variant, like the Recon variant, has advanced materials that give it stealth capabilities. Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant Developed along side the S Variant armor, the Recon Variant is also designed for stealth missions without losing endurance. The main ways it achieves this are by reducing its infrared signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov electromagnetic emissions. Mark VI(A) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor When the Outer Colonies fell to the Covenant, the UNSC turned to the private sector to produce classified war military hardware. The Rogue variant was the first armor piece to be made by private companies. Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (Upgraded) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI can be upgraded via firmware by a smart AI. The result is a more sturdy, dedicated form of the standard Mark VI armor. Armor Components *'Helmet': The helmet is one of the most vital aspects of the MJOLNIR system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a Heads Up Display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to a SPARTAN-IIs neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the MJOLNIR suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I housing, where a ship-borne A.I chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. *'Titanium Alloy Outer Shell': The outer shell of the MJOLNIR armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of the all MJOLNIR suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from Covenant energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from any Plasma weapon will compromise the armor plating. *'Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit': Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from Plasma weapons. *'Hydrostatic Gel': Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer, this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can re actively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape - the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact; however, over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms.Halo: First Strike Chapter 2, page 13Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Chapter 1, page 36 *'Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer': Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding, the liquid crystal layer of the suit is split into two sections that forms the inner structure of the suit. The first layer contains the Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal this reactive metal increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performance of the SPARTAN-II. The section layer supports suit's Artificial intelligence, knitted together at a molecular level and fitted in between the outer plates and the inner padding. This type of computer memory is usually outfitted on a warship and as such this layer accounts for over eighty percent of the MJOLNIR armor's cost of construction and materials. *'Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips': Available on the Marks IV, V, and VI, the magnetic strips are very small yet powerful magnets place on the legs, waist, and back of the suit and is used to hold any equipment with a magnetic property. The suit also contains a magnet system on the boots of the MJOLNIR suit that allow its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in Zero G environments and can be toggled on or off by the wearer. *'Energy Shields': First used on the Mark V, and later improved on the Mark VI, the energy shield device is reversed engineered from Covenant technology. Begun in 2532'Halo Encyclopedia' Chapter 3, page 89 forty scientists and technicians would spend the next 20 years attempting to make some use of the technology. For decades the attempts at cracking their technology had met with failure after failure, some had given up and others in the scientific community believed the energy shield technology could never be cracked. However at some point before 2552 a breakthrough was made and for the first time the UNSC had successfully cracked and improved upon the technology.Halo: The Fall of Reach Chapter 27, page 249 *'Pressure Seal': The pressure seal is a vital component to the MJOLNIR system, it keeps the system airtight, underwater or in space. The seal is very strong and will only break under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the hydrostatic gel has been over pressurized. *'Automatic Biofoam Injectors': Introduced on the Mark VI, biofoam injectors are an integral part of the systems ability that keep a SPARTAN-II functioning in battle. Biofoam is a medical gel that is used to fill and seal a wound automatically, it is also used to treat any infection that could occur as a result of the wound. The process of injecting, or applying the gel to a wound is extremely painful and is only a temporary solution; medical attention must be sought soon after to ensure survivability. *'Fusion Reactor': The fusion reactor is the most essential part of the MJOLNIR system, as it provides power to all equipment on the MJOLNIR armor - the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. The fusion reactor in all versions of the MJOLNIR armor are half the size of a normal fusion pack that conventional marines carry around.Halo: The Fall of Reach Chapter 13, page 114; chapter 27, page 248 *'Force-Multiplying Circuits': Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Spartans to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in un-augmented human bodies, results in broken bones or death, due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones. *'Reactive Circuits': Reactive Circuits are systems installed directly linked to the Spartan Neural Interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the soldier to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat. *'Power Supply Control Unit': Manages the power supply of the armor. *'MJOLNIR Mark VI BIOS': The basic input/output system, standard firmware interface for the Mark VI. *'Lock-Down System': The Mark VI also introduced a "lock-down" system, which protects muscles and joints from traumatic, high-impact injuries by seizing the suit into a rigid posture.Halo 3, level ArrivalHalo Encyclopedia, page 91 Trivia *The Mark VI armor experienced graphical changes between Halo 2 and Halo 3, most notably in the design of the gauntlets. These changes appear to be purely aesthetic in nature and have no canonical explanation. *The Mark VI Helmet is available in Halo: Reach as an armor permutation. It costs 300,000 cR making it the most expensive helmet in-game. *The Lewa Nuva series 2010 from the Bionicle Saga concept art resembles a MJOLNIR Mk. VI *It is unknown if the version of the Mark VI helmet in Halo: Reach has any connection to the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Black armor due its aesthetic difference from the newer models encountered in Halo 2 and 3. *John-117's armor has changed in Halo 4. *Nightmare Armor made several replicas of the Mark VI armor. *The ODSTs who were codenamed Echo One, Two, Three, Four, Five and Six were assigned to help test the Mark VI. Gallery File:MJOLNIR Mark VI.png|A transparent render of the MJOLNIR Mark VI armor in Halo 3. File:Mark VI Study.jpg|MJOLNIR Mark VI study. File:Mark VI HUD H3.jpg|The Mark VI HUD in Halo 3. File:Mark VI HUD H2.jpg|The Mark VI HUD in Halo 2. File:Halo2-MasterChiefShotgun-transparent.png|The MJOLNIR Mark VI as it appears in Halo 2. File:Master Chief 4.jpg|John-117 wearing the Mark VI in an early version of Halo 2. File:Master Chief Takes on Brute.jpg|The Master Chief wearing the Mark VI on High Charity during the Battle of High Charity. File:MarkVIReach.jpg|The Mark VI helmet as seen through a glitch in Halo: Reach. File:VanityMkVI-MasterChief-transparent.png|The full Mark VI armor (mainly the helmet) in Halo: Reach. File:MasterChiefMadameTussauds.jpg|A wax figure of the Master Chief in MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. MARKVI IN REACH.png|The Mark VI helmet as seen in Halo: Reach. Reach 3208530 Full.jpg|Another view of the Mark VI helmet in Halo: Reach. File:VI.png|The Mark VI Armor seen in Halo: Reach. Halo4 campaign-04.jpg|John-117's MJOLNIR Mark VI, heavily upgraded via firmware during five years in cryo-sleep. Halo4 campaign-02.jpg|The HUD of the upgraded Mark VI. Sources Category:Armor Category:MJOLNIR Armor